The yaoi Titanic
by Kay-Cee KC
Summary: okay, the title says it all, R&R please! [ruhana, hanaru , ru is rose, hana is jack!] Things are getting hot! *chap 12 is a humour chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Nor does titanic. Nor does the whole plot and storyline. I am just writing it out in my own simple way! So, no suing please!  
  
  
  
Firstly, I wanna make am important announcement. I don't know if anyone did such a fic already, if u have, I am terribly sorry!  
  
Secondly, I never finished watching Titanic, (I watched the first disc and last disc only!) so, if I am wrong, please correct me!  
  
Thirdly, this is yaoi! Be careful!  
  
  
  
  
  
The tall red head boy collected all his winnings in a hurry. His friends helped him to collect them. They were about to board Titanic, the largest ship and it will not sink! (yeah, right!). he stuffed all his money, gold and his.stuffs into his small bag and rushed to catch the ship. They heard the honk again. "We must go now!" Ookutsu shouted. Together, the 5 of them ran to the boat. They were about the last ones to reached it. "Yay! We made it!" they gave each other a high five.  
  
  
  
They were shouting quite loudly and a few old ladies near them were shaking their heads. "Why did this village boys got the tickets to such an excusive ship? They should stay in their own village!" one of them said unkindly. The handsome young man who was holding her arms shushed her and practically dragged her onto the ship. "Honestly, Kaede, could you be more patient? I am an old woman after all!" Rukawa sighed. He doesn't like this life at all. He looked at those 5 youngsters who looked so happy, although they are poor. "I wished I could be like them. So free. No worry." He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Kaede! Please be more attentive! After all, its your big day on the ship!" The old lady at Rukawa's arms ordered. "Yes, mother," Rukawa said. With one last glance at the 5 people, he entered the first class cabins. But, not before noticing the outstanding red head boy who was swinging his supposed- to-be-white shirt like a maniac. "Kaede, I hope you do not act like those village boys," his mother warned. As they entered the cabin, they met a beautiful young lady. "Hi, Auntie Rukawa! How do you do?" Haruko said as she shook hands with Mrs. Rukawa. "I am fine, Haruko. This is my son, Kaede." She introduced. She was pleased to see that Haruko is a fine young lady, the right girl to be her son's wife.  
  
  
  
Haruko turned to greet the handsome but lonely young man. "Hi, Kaede. I hope we can get to know each other better on this trip," Haruko said, holding out her hand to shake Rukawa's hand. Rukawa stared at the hand like it has germs on it. After holding it out for a few seconds, Haruko realized that Rukawa is not going to shake her hands, so she took it back awkwardly. The whole situation was very awkward, so Haruko said goodbye and walked away. Rukawa led his mother to their cabin, waiting for the 'big' explosion on 'why didn't you shake the nice girl's hands' or 'why can't you be friendlier to such a nice girl?'. Indeed, Rukawa's expectations were right, he received the 'big blow' once they entered their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sakuragi settled into his, low class cabin. 5 of them shared a room, and the room was very small. But they were very pleased, as they got to be on Titanic. Sakuragi couldn't stay in his room silently for such a long time. He got out of it and headed towards the railings. He watched as those rich people sneered at them and when the rich snobs had their backs turned, the poor ones will do monkey faces at those snobs. That's the way of life. They couldn't argue back with those snobs, after all, they ARE village boys.  
  
  
  
He got to the railings and lean against it. He could feel the wind blowing his red hair. The wind was very strong and very refreshing. "I am so free!" He shouted. He did not noticed the young man standing next to him, staring at him. He felt his stomach rumbled. "Oops, I might be free, but I am definitely very hungry now!" he said to himself, rubbing his stomach. He made his way back to the cafeteria, and searched for food.  
  
  
  
Rukawa watched Sakuragi with envy. "How I wished I could be like him, so free, with nothing to worry about." Rukawa looked over the railings. "The ocean looked so big, as if it could swallow me up. If I jumped now, will it swallow me? All my problems will be solved!" slowly, Rukawa took off his shoes, and unbuckle his belt. (why does he do that, if he is going to die?) then, he climbed over the railings and was sitting on it when Sakuragi came back with a tray of food.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi dropped his plate when he noticed a person sitting on the railings. "hey buddy! Be careful! Do you want to fall into the ocean?" Rukawa turned and faced Sakuragi. For a second, their eyes met. "Yes, I do." He answered. "Hey, foxy-eyes. You shouldn't! why do you want to jump? There's a whole world waiting for you!" Sakuragi said, thinking of what he should do. Then he got an idea. He too, took off his boots and belt. Rukawa was watching him with curiosity.  
  
  
  
Slowly, Sakuragi moved towards the railing. He climbed and sat next to Rukawa. "I am sure you don't wanna be a killer before you die. But if you jump now, I will jump too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hows it? I tell you again I DID NOT WATCH THE WHOLE TITANIC I only know bits and bits of the story Tell me what happened and I will write it down!  
  
please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What other characters do you think I should add here?  
  
Reviews please! Tarata! 


	2. i'm flying!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk!  
  
I love Manglish. Its my first language. If you have never hear this before, let me tell you what it is. Its Malay + English. In other words, the broken English. It's the easiest language ever. Nobody can fail Manglish. So, sorry, if my fic contains Manglish!  
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Rings of Saturn, I don't know, its depends on my mood, and whether I have the right idea to let them live! Nyehahahaha  
  
Sol, really ar? Then please continue reading! And remember to review too!  
  
GeNo C.iDe, Glad you think it is!  
  
  
  
Rukawa watched the now very excited Sakuragi, who looked very eager to jump with him, and sighed. "Okay, I shall come down now, but when you are not around next time, I will jump!" Rukawa got down, and Sakuragi followed him. "Hi, my name is Sakuragi Hanamichi. Call me Hanamichi, or I won't talk to you!" Sakuragi said solemnly. Rukawa chuckled. "In that case I shall refer to you as Hanamichi. I am Rukawa Kaede. Call me Kaede or I won't talk to you," Rukawa said, following Hanamishi's seriousness. Both of them started laughing like old friends and sat on the floor of the ship. They leaned against the railings and the wind blew their hair, making their hair messy.  
  
  
  
Then, Sakuragi turned serious, "Kaede, why did you want to commit suicide? Are there nothing left on earth to keep you alive?" Rukawa thought for a moment. He couldn't think of an answer. "I take that as you can't think of an answer," Sakuragi said, as if reading Rukawa's mind. "Yah, I don't know why, but I couldn't bear to live any longer. All my life, my mother has been doing the planning for me. When to eat, what to say, what to wear. It was as if I can't do anything myself. I have no freedom. Totally unlike you." Rukawa said, tears glistening in his eyes. Sakuragi put his hand over Rukawa's shoulders as if to comfort him. Rukawa did felt a little comforted, and leaned against Sakuragi's hand a little.  
  
  
  
"Ouch, that must have been hard. All my life no one can ever stop me from doing what I wanted to. Like coming to this ship. My parents had strictly forbidden me to come, but I really wanted to. Some things can only be done once! So I worked hard and earned money the results? I am here! And I am really glad I worked to earn this place!" He finished the sentence looking at Rukawa. Sakuragi took a deep breath. "But, Kaede, that's not good reason enough to kill yourself. Dying won't solve problems. Why don't you try explaining what you want to your mother?" he continued.  
  
  
  
Rukawa looked at Sakuragi with a sad expression on his face. "I've tried, but she ignored me, claiming I was too young to make my own decisions! She even found a girl to marry me! How I wish I could be free!" Rukawa complained. At the words that Rukawa had a wife-to-be, Sakuragi felt like his heart was broken into pieces. He don't know why. He didn't say anything. Then suddenly he got a bright idea.  
  
  
  
"Ah! I know how I can give you a taste of freedom. Even though its only a little while. Do you want to try it?" Sakuragi asked, hoping against hope that Rukawa will agree. Rukawa looked at Sakuragi like he has gone out of his mind. "Freedom for a little while? You are nuts!" Then, seeing the serious and eager expression on Sakuragi's handsome face, Rukawa agreed reluctantly. "Okay, I agree, but don't ask me to do outrageous things like, kill my mother or something like that." Sakuragi faked a hurt face, "Ouch, do I look like that kind of person?" then he changed his face. "Now, stand up!" He ordered.  
  
  
  
Wondering what his new friend wants to do, he stood up obediently. Sakuragi was getting excited. "Now, stand on the railing! The first on will do!" Rukawa looked at Sakuragi like he was out of his mind. "What? You just asked me to get down, now you want me to get back up?" Sakuragi just smiled and motion his hand so that Rukawa follows what he says. "Alright, but if I fall, dun you dare to jump after me!" Rukawa said. With a sigh, he climb up the first railing, holding on tightly in case he falls. Sakuragi stood behind him. "Let go of you hands! Feel the wind blowing you. You'll feel as if you can fly! It's the greatest feeling!" Sakuragi encouraged. "No Way! If I let go I will fall!" Rukawa protested. He tried to get down, but Sakuragi held him tight. "Don't go!" he said softly, then he took Rukawa's hands gently into his, and stretch them 'titanic style' (I need not explain much, all of you should know how it looks like!)  
  
  
  
"Don't you feel like you're flying? This free feeling?" Sakuragi whispered into Rukawa's ears. Rukawa was tingling with excitement. This was the first time someone, other than his mother hold his hands. And, it's a GUY that he just met. Then he felt something strange. It was as if electricity flow from Sakuragi into him and back to Sakuragi. The electric current got stronger, flowing from Sakuragi's right hand to Rukawa's right hand, went across his body then back to Rukawa's left hand and then to Sakuragi's left hand.  
  
  
  
The whole great feeling went down when Rukawa's 'bodyguards' came to get Rukawa back. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing? You trying to kill Master Rukawa?" The tallest man in black suits said. (courtesy of MIB) the surprised Sakuragi turned and met face to face with around 5 black man in black suits. "No, I am just teaching Kaede.." but Sakuragi couldn't finish his sentence. The 'boss' of those bodyguards pulled Sakuragi away roughly and then gently got Rukawa down. "I should send you to jail for trying to commit a murder." One of them said. "No! Hanamichi is my friend. You should not do anything to him! You understand me?" Rukawa warned.  
  
With one last look at each other, Rukawa left the dock and Sakuragi was left sitting on the floor, remembering the happy moments with Rukawa before those nosy bodyguards came. "I wonder if Kaede felt those electricity shots," he thought.  
  
  
  
To be continued.. How was it, minna-san?  
  
Please review?  
  
do you think this chapter is a little boring?  
  
anyway, just review!!!!!!  
  
I need them badly!  
  
and please wish me good luck for my coming exams!!!  
  
2/10/2002!  
  
I hope I survive it to continue to write fics here!  
  
I wanna finish this story before I die!  
  
hahahaha Anyway, REVIES ARE NEEDED BADLY! 


	3. Oh no!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk  
  
Uh..my results are here..sked sked! (at least exams are over)  
  
Tina Caps, thanks! Arigato! I hope I do pass in flying colours, but based on my mid-term.I have no hope. I wanna see them kissing too! Maybe in this or next chap  
  
Nakkie, eh.the story he got say 'i'm flying?" damn that phoenix crazed. She didn't tell me properly!  
  
GoNo C iDe I will, I will  
  
Silvercross, I am sorry! But when I wrote the 2nd chap, I was..er...in a hurry. So I couldn't describe more! Sorry! Gomen! I might not let them die. But dun kill me!  
  
Kidchan! U finally register! Anyway, the chibi Ginji is sooo cute! I put it as my wall paper! Cute cute!  
  
Rings of Saturn, if I pass my exams, they won't have to die! Am I cruel? Jack was eager to jump too right?  
  
  
  
//.//...is for thoughts.  
  
Well, next day, Sakuragi received an invitation from Rukawa. It was to a grand ball for the upper class people on the ship. Sakuragi was thrilled, and afraid at the same time. // what am I going to wear? My cleanest shirt is also the dirtiest shirt. I didn't know that I will be invited to a ball, or I would have brought cleaner shirts- but then again, I have none//  
  
  
  
As Sakuragi was wondering what he should wear, and do, Rukawa came to see him. "Hanamichi! I am sorry for yesterday! And, did you receive my invitation?" he asked, worried that Hanamichi won't talk to him because of the way his bodyguards treated him. But, Sakuragi was overjoyed that Rukawa was there and enveloped Rukawa in a big bear hug. Rukawa returned that hug with relieve. "I received that invitation, but I think I can't make it," Sakuragi said, after they separated, with disappointment.  
  
  
  
Rukawa face fell. "Why, Hanamichi?" he asked, thinking that Sakuragi has a girl friend. "I just don't have anything to wear! And I don't know how to act in front of all those rich people!" Sakuragi said, embarrassed. Rukawa gave a little laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Sakuragi said, now even more embarrassed. //if he cares how he looks and acts, that means he likes you,// Rukawa remembered an uncle telling him something like that, but obviously the real one is 'if she cares about how SHE acts in front of your parents, SHE must care a lot about you to' but it's the same right?  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, that's a small problem. You can wear mine!" Rukawa said. "Yours?" Sakuragi asked, wrinkling his nose. "Won't that dirty your shirt, as I am quite dirty!" he continued. Rukawa blushed before saying, "Its okay, I would love your smell on my shirt," with that, Sakuragi agreed to escort Rukawa to the ball.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi stood in front of his cabins mirror. He put on gel on his hair and trying to comb his usually messy hair down. Youhei was watching him with interest. "Going somewhere without us?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice. "Gomen. but I met someone new! I am very excited. I've never felt like this before!" Youhei raised an eyebrow. "Must be an interesting girl to make you so eager!" He said. "Girl? Since when did I say this person is a girl?" Sakuragi asked, finish combing his hair. Its still messy. He took his- Rukawa's coat and put it on. Then he admire himself in front of the tiny mirror. "What do you mean its not a girl?" Youhei asked, very confused now. "I meant, it's a him! And man, he is so damn good looking!" Sakuragi exclaimed, now looking like a 5-year-old given a lollipop. Youhei's jaws dropped to the ground. Then he recovered himself. "haha! You are so funny, Hanamichi! So when are you gonna introduce her to us?" Youhei asked, thinking that Sakuragi was only kidding.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was irritated. I told you its not 'her' its 'him'. As of when I will introduce him to you, I will tell you when the time is right." With that, Sakuragi turn away like a proud person. Youhei was speechless. When had his best friend, who was the most good looking among them, had turn into gay?  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rukawa was day dreaming about his beloved Sakuragi too. //I wonder what he is doing. Does my tux suit him? I hope it does. Will he come? What if he doesn't like me the way I liked him? What if? What if?// Rukawa's heart was getting more and more worried. DONG DONG DONG. It was time for the ball to start. //Sakuragi, please come// he said his last prayer.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi, on the other hand..was. well...lost. //Damn this rich people- except for Rukawa, that is- even their part of the ship has to be 3 times over size!// He had been roaming around for 45 minutes, with no hope of getting help, since everyone practically ignored him. // I am sooo late!//  
  
  
  
//when will Sakuragi arrive? Did he forgot me, or he didn't want to be seen with me, or. he is not interested in me?// Poor Rukawa was getting more and more miserable with every passing minute. He stood by the refreshment tables, overlooking the door, waiting for the moment his sweet Sakuragi walk through the door. So far, he hasn't got any luck. Many young and beautiful young ladies including his supposed-to-be-future-wife had been giving him the LOOKS. They were wondering who was the lucky 'girl' the dear handsome Rukawa was waiting for. Little did they know.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continue.. Oops...this wasn't supposed to be a chapter. what happened to me? They were supposed to be dancing now.but seems that my crazy brains and fingers had different ideas of their own.. I will upload soon.. I know this chap kinda sucked, cuz it goes no where But, as usual, reviews please!!!!!!!! I love em, and keep them coming please!!!!!!!!!  
  
tarata! ( that's my bye bye! 


	4. WHAT?

Disclaimers: I do not own Slam Dunk or Titanic, sad to say  
  
Author's note: I have not finish watching Titanic. So if my story sucked, I am sooo sorry!  
  
  
  
Afura Cielers! You are ALIVE! Wow! Where have you been. I am so damn corrupted. And I loved it! Haha. Exams does sucked. Thank god I passed my add maths and physics. Barely.  
  
  
  
Tina Caps! I agree! I wonder what will Haruko, who is supposed to marry Rukawa will think!  
  
  
  
  
  
//.// For thoughts!  
  
  
  
  
  
//Okay. This is it. I am going to get to the ball no matter what!// Sakuragi thought to himself. Poor thing! He still couldn't find his way! //damn this people. Don't they know how to draw a map?// Sakuragi looked around. Finally he spotted a grand looking door. //that must be the door!// he was happy. He finally could meet up and hopefully dance with his beloved Kaede. Slowly. He walk to the door. He opened it. and met. the. toilet. "What the hell! Such a grand door for a toilet!!!! This rich nuts must be too rich!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
  
Rukawa was worried. //Where is Hanamichi? I shall search for him now.// he ignored all the stares that he got form his admirers. He got outside, and found Sakuragi almost immediately. He saw Sakuragi at the toilets right next to the ballroom, shouting some unknown things. "Hanamichi! What are you doing here!" Rukawa asked, half relieved, half amused. "I am trying to find out where the darned ballroom is!" He shouted back, without realizing that it was Rukawa he was shouting at. "But, you're right next to the ballroom!" Rukawa tried to explain.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi stopped. "WHAT?" he turned around. "Kaede! Thank God you're here! I was going to go mad trying to figure out my way around here!" Sakuragi said as he rushed over to hug Rukawa. Rukawa couldn't stop himself from laughing- both from relief and amusement. "You are one weird guy. You were right next to the ballroom, yet you can still get lost?" Rukawa said as they hugged each other. "Well." Sakuragi tried to defend himself, but he failed to do so. Instead, he just sighed.  
  
  
  
This got another giggle from Rukawa. "Let's not waste time. We have a ball to go to!" Rukawa said, pulling Sakuragi's hand. "Wait!" Sakuragi protested. Rukawa turned around, afraid that Sakuragi will say he doesn't want to go in. "How do I look?" Sakuragi asked. Phew! "As handsome and charming as ever," Rukawa answered, really meaning them. Sakuragi blushed and they both went to the ballroom.  
  
  
  
"Hah! The ballroom's door is not as grand as the toilet's!" Sakuragi wondered out loud. "Of course its not. The ballroom's door has not been renovated yet!" Rukawa explained. "Oh I see" With a push, the not-as-grand-as-the-toilets-door opens. Everyone turn to look at the couple who arrived 'late'. The girls who had drooled at Rukawa earlier, now drooled at BOTH Rukawa AND Sakuragi. They chatted among themselves. "Who are their dates?" "Who are those handsome guys!" "When are they going to start dancing?" "I hope they ask me to dance!"  
  
  
  
But their hopes all crashed when Rukawa and Sakuragi started dancing. They waltzed around the room in perfect harmony. (a miracle, since we all know how Sakuragi is on the court) They both move gracefully with each other, surprising every human being in the room. They couldn't believe their eyes. How could 2 such good-looking men dance together? It is such a waste! At first, Rukawa's mother didn't notice them. Heck! She didn't even notice it when Rukawa slipped out of the ballroom to find Sakuragi earlier. She was too busy gossiping with the other rich ladies on the ballroom.  
  
  
  
Haruko saw the couple waltzing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her husband to be is actually waltzing with another guy? She felt tears of humiliation streaming down her cheeks. She ran passed the group of old ladies gossiping. Rukawa's mother noticed her crying daughter-in-law to be and asked what's wrong. Haruko couldn't answer. She just pointed towards Rukawa and Sakuragi. Rukawa's mother had never felt to embarrassed or furious in her life! She marched straight towards the dancing couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaede, it seems like many people are watching us. Any ideas why?" Sakuragi whispered into Rukawa's ears. "I don't know and I don't care. All I care is that you are in my arms now" Rukawa said. He couldn't be bothered by some brainless rich people looking and talking about him and his beloved. He just wanted to enjoy this moment of excitement with Sakuragi. How he wish the song won't end. He could stay that way forever. Or so he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaede Rukawa! Just what do you think you are doing right now!" they heard the shrill voice of Mrs. Rukawa. However, Rukawa just ignored the voice. He couldn't be bothered by such a small matter. What's more important is, Sakuragi is with him. Furious that Rukawa didn't even react, Mrs. Rukawa called some security guards. They came rushing. Mrs. Rukawa is, after all, one of the richest women on planet earth.  
  
  
  
"I want you both to kick this red head boy out of this hall! Right now!" Mrs. Rukawa commanded. "Yes, madam!" they both answer. They grab Sakuragi by the collar and pulled the unsuspecting boy away from Rukawa. "What's happening!" Sakuragi asked, blurly. "This is what's going to happen" one of them said, while the 2 of them carried Sakuragi to the not so grand door. "Wait! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Rukawa shouted as he rushed to Sakuragi's side. "Put Hanamichi down at once!" he said. The 2 guards look at each other and sighed, "Okay!" and the let go of Sakuragi, he dropped on the floor with a small thud. "Not so roughly!! You maniacs!" Rukawa screamed. He couldn't bear seeing Sakuragi enduring such pains. "Who gave you 2 permission to kick him away?" He asked. The guards pointed at Mrs. Rukawa. "Mother?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
Okay.how was it?? Tell me tell me tell me! I really wanna know! Alright Review!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. RUN!

Disclaimer: sigh.Slam Dunk and Titanic does not belong to me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kid-chan, sometimes I wonder why did I ever become friends with you..  
  
SlL: thank you! Thank you!  
  
  
  
Tina Caps! Wow! I wonder if they will send you to the hospital first or u get to take the picz first!  
  
  
  
Unchained: wait! I will help you! By finishing the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. I am the one who gave the orders to kick your friend here out of this ball. We do not want any low class people to destroy our ball," Mrs. Rukawa sneered. "Mother! How can you speak like that to my friend!" Rukawa shouted. The music had stopped. Everyone were staring at them. Nobody moved or make a noise. "Tsk tsk, Kaede. See what he had done to you! You never shout at me before!" Mrs. Rukawa said. She can feel her blood boiling and she was seething with anger. But she can't do anything. Not in front of all this people, at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother, you can't stop me now. I am not the little boy that I used to be now!" Rukawa shouted. With those last words, he grabbed Sakuragi's hand and they ran past everyone who was busing watching the scene. They tore past them and ran out of the hall. Mrs. Rukawa was too stunned to do anything. After recovering herself, she sent the security guards to bring Rukawa back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa and Sakuragi ran as fast as they can. They were laughing as they ran. It was amusing to see 2 fat guards trying to outrun them. The 2 guards huffed and puffed as they chase those 2 youngsters. They couldn't keep up and fell to the ground, coughing. Rukawa and Sakuragi turned behind and saw the 2 fat guards on the ground and they laughed. But then they saw many other guards were chasing them too, so they started running again.  
  
  
  
Those 2 handsome guys went up, then down and then up again. Circling the ship. They finally couldn't run anymore. Those guards kept on coming as if they are being produced at that moment. Out of breath, they had no place to hide but. the ladies. They crept in. luckily (I think) for them, there wasn't anyone in the toilet. They sat and hide for a while and rested.  
  
  
  
When they cannot hear any more sounds, they got out of the toilets. (I seem to love toilets!) "Kaede, do you want to come to my cabin?" Sakuragi asked shyly. He wasn't sure whether a rich boy like Kaede will want to visit a lowly class cabin. But, Rukawa looked delighted with the invitation. "I would love to, Hanamichi!" was his answer. So, Sakuragi led him to his cabin, which he shared with his best friends. Sakuragi swung open the door. "Hello everyone! I am back!" he shouted. But no one was in the cabin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was puzzled. "Where is everyone?" he looked around. Rukawa stood at the entrance and closed the door. "You stay here? With 4 other people?" Rukawa asked disbelievingly. "Yes, we are not like you all, rich people." Sakuragi said. He was proud of his achievement to even get a room in Titanic. But now, Rukawa seems to be.looking down on him. "I admire you!" Rukawa said suddenly. "What?" Sakuragi asked, surprised. "Yes! You all can actually stay in this place. I will never be able to even stay here for a day!" Rukawa said. "You all know the meaning of hard work. I don't. ever since I was young, everything had been done for me." Rukawa said admiringly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was about to answer, when the door suddenly flung open, knocking Rukawa. "Ouch!" he cried. "Oh no! I am sorry! Whoever you are!" came a voice. "Youhei! Where is everyone?" Sakuragi asked as he checked on Rukawa. Rukawa was not injured. He will probably get a bruise the next day. That's all. "Hanamichi? We are at the 'ballroom' having our own ball. While those rich people have a grand ball, we have a 'grand ball' of our own!" Youhei answered, looking at the interesting pale Rukawa, who Sakuragi seems to be very concern of.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is this?" Youhei finally asked, pointing at Rukawa. "Huh? Oh, this is Rukawa Kaede. He is the one I told you about just now. Kaede, this is Mido Youhei. He is one of the person staying in this cabin," Sakuragi introduced them. They shook hands. Then, "hanamichi! Do you want to come to our ball? Rukawa, you're invited too, as long as you are friends with one of us, you are all of our friends!" Youhei invited. Rukawa and Sakuragi looked at each other. Then they nodded. Together, the 3 of them headed to the 'ballroom', which is actually their dining hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. Haha I am out of ideas!  
  
please tell me some ideas!  
  
thanks!!!  
  
and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I beg u to!!!!!!!! 


	6. KISS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk~~~  
  
  
  
Thanks for da reviews! I will try to make my fic better!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa danced to their hearts content. They 'cha-cha', tango, fox trot, limbo, and every dance under the sun. Everyone stopped dancing hours ago and retired to their rooms, but they still continued dancing as if there's no tomorrow. Youhei, Ookutsu, Takamiya and Noma stayed back to watch and wait for Sakuragi. Youhei and Noma talked among themselves, while Ookutsu and Takamiya slapt like pigs.  
  
  
  
"Noma, do you think that Hanamichi is serious about this Rukawa person?" Youhei suddenly asked. It was widely known that Sakuragi is a woman lover and has had many girlfriends in his life, although he is not very serious with them. This was the first time they saw him so happy and comfortable with someone who he claims to love, though the person is not a female. "I don't know. But he seems to be serious. I don't know whether we should be happy or not," Noma said hesitantly. They are concern with Sakuragi, their childhood best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's not talk about it. Oh my goodness. This place is in a mess! Who is going to clean up?" Youhei asked as he looked around, noticing the mess for the first time. "You! They said that the last person to leave have to clean up and you agreed!" Noma said after some time. "But. that was before I invited them and I thought that we will leave early!" Youhei protested. They thought for a while. Like a light bulb appeared at Noma's head, he got a great idea. "I know! Let's leave now so that we don't need to clean up. They'll clean up!" He said, smiling at his own good idea. It was rare that he got an idea. Youhei agreed almost immediately. After waking those 2 pigs up, they sneak out of the 'ball room' , but not before asking the love sick couple to clean up first. Those 2 were too into their own world to notice their friends are gone.  
  
  
  
"I think we are alone, Hana," Rukawa whispered as he danced cheek to cheek with Sakuragi. "I think so too. And I think I heard Youhei asking me to clean up," Sakuragi whispered a reply in a husky voice. Rukawa shivered when Sakuragi's breath caressed his cheeks. "Really? Then we will have to clean up," Rukawa said, but not letting go of Sakuragi. "Yes, we should" Sakuragi said, also not making any move to let Rukawa go. The music had stopped a long time ago, yet the 2 lovebirds will not stop dancing.  
  
  
  
Finally, Sakuragi broke their close embrace. "Let's clean up. It's already 4 in the morning." He said, still holding on to Rukawa's hand. Rukawa nodded. They put down each other's hands and started cleaning up. From the corner of their eyes, they still look at each other. They finished cleaning up, although not very clean. "What should we do now?" Rukawa asked. He did not want to go back to his own cabin and face his mother or leave Sakuragi. He wanted to be with him more than anything in the world. Sakuragi took out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat beads from his forehead. When he did that, something fell to the floor. Rukawa bend down to pick it up. It was a gold watch. The gold colour now looks dirty, as if no onehad taken care of it for a long time. "What's this?" Rukawa asked. Curiosity enveloped him. "Oh, that's a watch!" Sakuragi said with a straight face. "I know that this is a watch!" Rukawa said as he playfully hit Sakuragi. "That hurts! Now I can't remember anything!" Sakuragi continued playing. They laughed and giggled like 2 small kids. "Seriously, whose watch is this?" Rukawa asked, after they had calm down enough.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi looked thoughtful for a moment. When he look at Rukawa's curious and serious face, he smiled. "This is an old watch that belonged to my mother's father's uncle's grandfather's, sister's, cousin's, best friend's, father's, mother's, brother's watch!" Sakuragi answered, barely able to keep a straight face. (Hey, I got lost here too!) Rukawa looked blank for a moment. "Your mother's father's.. What? I am lost!" Rukawa said, not knowing that Sakuragi was playing a fool with him. That made Sakuragi laughed and laughed.  
  
  
  
"You silly boy. I was just joking. How can a watch be related so faraway? I myself am lost in all the relationship that I said just now!" Sakuragi said, pausing in between to catch a breath or giggle. "You bad fella you! How dare you cheat me!" Rukawa tried to act angry but failed. In the end, he, too laughed, realizing how stupid he was to fall for such a joke. "Okay, since you really want to know, I shall tell you. Come sit here!" Sakuragi said as he pat the floor next to him. Rukawa moved eagerly to the place Sakuragi mentioned.  
  
  
  
"Well, this watch actually belonged to my great grandfather. It has been passed on in my family for.well I am the 4th generation. I was supposed to give this to the girl that I cared about most in my life." Sakuragi said, finishing his story softly. He checked out Rukawa's reaction when he said about giving it to a girl. "Oh, I see. The girl who will receive this watch will be lucky, I guess," Rukawa said and he turned his head away, so that Sakuragi won't see him crying. Rukawa felt tears falling down his cheek as he thought of HIS Sakuragi with a pretty girl, and the girl wearing the watch.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Kaede. Look at me!" Sakuragi said. He was smiling despite himself. He now knows that Rukawa really cares for him, and he was glad. "What?" Rukawa muttered irritably but did not face Sakuragi. Sakuragi pulled Rukawa close to him. "You think I am going to give this watch to a pretty gal?" He asked, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Rukawa asked, couldn't control his emotion and cried. "Now, now, Kaede. Did I say that I will give this watch to a girl? No. I never said that!" Rukawa looked at Sakuragi's eyes. Hope filled those eyes of Rukawa. "Really, Hana?"  
  
  
  
Sakuragi nodded. "Yes, in fact, I want to give it to you!" Sakuragi said, as he handed Rukawa the watch. Rukawa was speechless. Slowly, he took the watch from Sakuragi's stretched out hand. Then he put it onto his own wrist. "Thank you, Hana!" He was so excited; he flung his arms around Sakuragi's shoulders and gave Sakuragi a big kiss on the lips. It happened so fast, and nobody reacted. Rukawa move away, a faint red glowing on his cheeks. He looked embarrassed. What if Sakuragi doesn't like his kiss?  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Sakuragi was thrilled. He felt like he was in dream land, flying around. He could not believe it! His Sweet Kaede has kissed him! He had wanted to kiss Rukawa, but did not know how to make the first step. "Kaede! You. kissed me!" Sakuragi exclaimed. That did it. Rukawa thought that Sakuragi was angry with him. "Sorry, Hana. I was just excited." Rukawa apologized. "No! I've wanted to kiss you for a long time!" Rukawa looked up, surprised. "You.wanted.to.kiss.me?" Rukawa asked, confirming what he heard. Sakuragi nodded. And then, to prove himself, he grab Rukawa and they kissed. And kissed. And kissed. Like there's no tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohkay! To be continued!!! It took me quite a long time to think up of this chappie! So sorry if I had kept you waiting!  
  
Until next chapter, stay healthy and good luck to those taking SPM from Malaysia! 'bagus tuah!" (Direct translation!) Reviews please!!!!!! Need them badly!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. earthquake?

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk has never belonged to me, does not belong to me and will never belong to me!  
  
Tina Caps: save some picz for me! Arigato!  
  
Krsitel: aw.stop it, I am blushing!  
  
KID CHAN! I have nothing to say to you, actually. :Þ  
  
  
  
Of course, all good things must come to an end. Tomorrow did arrive and before it arrives, they had to stop kissing (too bad!) and help clean up. Actually, not help, but just clean up, since its somewhat their responsibility.  
  
  
  
Rukawa retired to his cabin, after a last long sweet kiss from Sakuragi. He was dreaming, and feeling warm even though they are nearing the ice land (I forgot what place they were heading to) He was grinning widely, remembering the way Sakuragi had touch him, remembering Sakuragi's words, "No! I've wanted to kiss you for a long time!" Sakuragi had said. Those were the sweetest words he had ever heard. He didn't even notice that he had reached his room. "Ah, let me relax and hopefully I will have sweet dreams about Hana" he thought. How wrong he could be! Because, the first thing he saw when he opens his door was, his mother, looking very stern sitting on his bed. Oops, lets take a look at Sakuragi first!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was giddy all the way back to his own room. He walk slowly at first, the faster, and then ran as fast as possible. But the he suddenly stop running and screamed at the top of his lungs "WOOOHOOOO!" which caused several banging of wall and opening of doors. One 'kind sleepy soul' even threw Sakuragi a pot-which Sakuragi gratefully picked up and said 'Thanks! I can cook for Kaede now!' He was in a hyper mood. Nothing can spoil his mood. Not even a pot banging against his head. Then he started singing-also at the top of his lungs- "he loves me! He loves me!' in a very out of tune and not nice voice. That caused even more banging and more pots and pans. "Thanks, everyone, I know you all don't have flowers to throw to me, but all these pots and pans will do!" also at the top of his lungs. That did it. Everyone started throwing rotten eggs, rotten tomatoes, and anything else that is rotten. Luckily, no rotten kids!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi ran for his life, but laughing all the way, all the while praying "let tomorrow come as fast as possible!" (He is really in love with Rukawa!) finally, after evading nearly all the rotten stuffs- some hit him squarely at the head and back, causing a very 'nice' smell- he reached his room. He grasp at the half spoiled door handle and yank it open and close the door with a SLAM! The whole door shook- actually, part of the ship shook- and all his roommates fell onto the floor. "Earthquake!" Takamiya, the fattest among them shouted, holding a packet of potato chips that he must've been eating before he slept. "There shouldn't be an earthquake since we are on a ship! Its supposed to be 'shipquake'!" Ookutsu corrected. "No! Its not! Its just our dear friend Hanamichi slamming the door!" Youhei said when he noticed Sakuragi standing in front of the door watching them, trying hard not to laugh. Youhei is really the only smart person among them.  
  
  
  
Noma stood up and rushed to Sakuragi and grab him by his collar. "You want to give us a heart attack?" "Be careful Noma!" the other 3 warned, but it came too late. Sakuragi had did it. He gave Noma the 'special' head butt. And Noma rested in peace on the floor. "No, I didn't want to give all of you a heart attack! I am jus excited!" Sakuragi shouted-again. This time, nobody complained. Probably their 'neighbours' had put on earplugs or cotton wool. "Okay. But we are innocent! We want our beauty sleep. So, please let us sleep. You can scream as much as you want tomorrow!" Takamiya said, munching on potato chips. "No! You're not allowed to sleep until you all hear what I have to say!" Sakuragi said as he pushed Takamiya to the floor. Wham! The sound of Takamiya falling on to the floor. You know, I will be surprise if titanic didn't sink!  
  
  
  
To be continued. Sorry..but my eyes can barely stay open as I write this 'lovely' fic! Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews.I am hungry for reviews!  
  
my saliva drips as I thought of reviews. it wets my whole com as I read them. do I sound disgusting or what?  
  
anywayz, thanks for being 'loyal' to my fic, if you've been reading up to here!  
  
good luck to those taking exams, or just starting school!  
  
my school just ended!  
  
but major exams next year! 


	8. ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk!  
  
  
  
Kristel, dun throw her first! How am I gonna continue the story is she is gone!!!!!!! Sigh, now I have to hunt for her.  
  
Afura Cielers! When's ruhana's day? Me blur! I wish that titanic was acted by ru and hana too! And a piece of advice, kidchan is dangerously crazy! Don't stay near her! Don't even talk to her!  
  
Tina Caps, I don't think America is a land of dreams anymore, following some disasters happening there! Oh yes, please tape for me. What scene are you talking about? Pretends to be innocent, whistling.'my heart will go on'  
  
Kaitou naname, I am kinda blur at getting what you are saying. Me from Malaysia! 2 months holidays! What's text mates??? What story did u write? Tell me, then I will review it!  
  
sLL my words rhyme? How?? Hm.an unknown poet here! Ore was tensai! Nyehahaha (oops.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop making such a racquet, Hanamichi! The ship's going to sink!" Youhei scolded, waging his finger at Sakuragi like he was a small kid. "B-but I just wanted to tell you all about Kaede." Sakuragi said in a small voice. Then he brightened up "besides, Titanic won't sink! So it doesn't matter what I do! Hurrah!" And, the noise started all over again at the low class cabin. Sakuragi's gundan shook their heads and prepared to stay up the whole night listening to Sakuragi's 'speech'.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.somewhere where its all silent, at the same time, a tall figure was walking alone in the darkness, sobbing. Moonlight shone onto his face, glistening the tears that kept on falling onto his cheeks. This pale looking boy tried to stop crying. He didn't know what to do. He look at his wrist. The gold watch his lover gave him was on his hand. He smiled. What he wouldn't give to be in Hanamichi's protective arms now. But, he couldn't. No. He mustn't. He mustn't put Hanamichi's life in danger. Yes, he shall stay there until he knows what to do next. And so, he sat down and buried his face in his hands, trying to stop crying and think of a way to solve his problem.  
  
  
  
"And, then, he kissed me! I was shocked beyond words. It was the sweetest kiss ever and I." Sakuragi's voice trailed off when he realized that no once was listening to him. They were all dozing off and Noma and Ookutsu were snoring. Youhei was asleep, dreaming, since he was sucking his thumb and smiling. Takamiya was nowhere to be seen. Probably wandering around, looking for food. "Are you all listening to me?" Sakuragi asked to now one in particular, since everyone was sleeping. "Damn them!" suddenly, he felt sleepy himself. "Fine, I shall sleep too!" with that, he fell on the floor and slept almost immediately. After a while, Youhei open his eyes a little and peek at Sakuragi. "Finally, he is asleep. Now I can sleep peacefully!" and then he really slept. (ooh, he was just pretending earlier!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hm.I got away from Hanamichi and his dangerous head butt. But now I am really hungry. Where can I get food? Hey, where am I?" Takamiya wondered to himself. Sniff sob sniff. Takamiya heard someone crying. "Uh-oh. Are there ghost on this ship? I better run!" Takamiya thought, really afraid. He tip toed, as if not to 'wake' the ghost up. "Hana." the voice cried. "Hana? Hanamichi?" Takamiya thought. "Who is this ghost? I better tell Hanamichi, in case some crying ghost is after him" and he quickly walk/run back to his own room.  
  
  
  
"Hanamichi! There's someone/something looking for you!" Takamiya cried when he opened the door. "Oops, sorry, wrong room!" He apologized when 3 pairs of sleepy eyes stared at him. A baby started crying and the 3 adults got angry. "It took us a long time to make him sleep after some psycho came shouting, and now, you have to wake him up again!" One of them cried. Takamiya run as fast as his legs can bring him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He reached a familiar looking door. (how can it be familiar, when every door looks the same? Well, this one is a little spoiled, when Sakuragi opened it with his 'almighty' strength) "This door should be correct." He opened the door a little and saw a sleeping Sakuragi on the floor with the others having their legs on top of him and Noma's legs on his face. (Ewww) "Hanamichi! There's someone/something looking for you!" He cried out. No response. "Wake up!!!!" Takamiya shouted. No response. (Guys are sleeping logs! That's what my bro is, anyway. I have to jump on him before he wakes up)  
  
  
  
So Takamiya did what he does best. He jump into the middle of those sleeping logs! But, don't know whether its coincidence of something. They all moved away before Takamiya landed. So, the whole ship shook again. (and didn't sink! I wonder if Takamiya will be the one who caused the ship to sink or the iceberg) but, those guys did wake up from the 'shipquake'. "Another earth.no.shipquake! Who did it this time!" Noma shouted. He did not want to embarrassed himse;f by saying its an earthquake. "Takamiya! You should know your size and don't jump around. We want to sleep, you know!" Ookutsu scolded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! I have something important to tell you all!" Takamiya protested. "However important it is, I still need to sleep now and resting is definitely more important!" Sakuragi said, crawling under his covers. "Hanamichi! This is very important!" Takamiya shouted, but Sakuragi had already fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
What am I crapping!  
  
Kindly review and tell me!  
  
Thank you!  
  
Who is the crying figure (As is we don't know) Will Takamiya get to tell them what he was trying to say? Will the ship sink before it hit the iceberg? (By our very own Takamiya's power) Find out in the next chapter of.THE YAOI TITANIC! 


	9. What's happening?

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or titanic (if I own those, will I be writing here? I will be filthy rich!!)  
  
sLL : yah, same with my bro. GF phone call only, he will be gone in the blink of an eye to pick up the phone! If others, very hard to wake him up. I put the radio next to him and played it. (highest volume)  
  
kristel, I hope I can still continue the story with the erm.. Tortured mother.  
  
Tina Caps, funny you mention that scene, as it will happen soon. Probably in the next chapter or after that!  
  
  
  
"Sakuragi, WAKE UP you fat lazy pig!" Takamiya shouted but to no avail. Sakuragi totally ignored Takamiya and continued sleeping while the other 3 just close their ears with the not very soft pillows. "You guys leave me no choice! I have to do this!" Takamiya warned, already exasperated with his friends. WHAM BHAM BOOM THAM PHAM THUNK and BOOM. Takamiya had threw everything within his reach on his sleeping friends and they woke up with large bumps on their heads, especially Sakuragi's.  
  
"What do you want? Making all these noises and disturbing our sleep? Do you know how precious it is to us?" Youhei asked after a BAM from Sakuragi's super strong forehead meeting Takamiya's. "I tried to wake you all up properly, but no one woke up, so I have to use these last resort!" Takamiya said in a small voice, rubbing his forehead. "Now, now Takamiya, I know you must've had a nightmare. Tell us about it tomorrow, not now! We want to SLEEP!" Noma said and returned to his bed.  
  
"I did not have a headache! Someone was looking for Hanamichi!" Takamiya said, shouting the last sentence. "Looking for me? Who?" Sakuragi asked, thinking of Rukawa. "I don't know! I heard someone crying and saying 'Hana' which is you. So I came back here to tell you if you know anyone who might have been looking for you!" Sakuragi thought for a moment. He shook his head. "But lets check it out! And you better be telling the truth!" Sakuragi warned. Together, the 5 of them went to the place where Takamiya heard someone crying with Takamiya leading the way.They walked quietly, because they feared that their 'neighbors' might get mad at them already, what with the Sakuragi and Takamiya's incident.  
  
  
  
"I don't care how you do it. But find Kaede and bring him back here. Sheesh, youngsters nowadays, can't even stand a little scolding. Its only for his own good. How can he run away like that?" Mrs. Rukawa thought to herself. Sitting down next to a haughty looking Haruko. "Yes, auntie. I can't understand what Kaede is thinking. How could he not listen to the words of advice from you?" There, the situation of Rukawa's mother and his fiancé. (the mother is back!)  
  
  
  
"Here! I heard the person crying here." Takamiya said, stopping and straining his ears to listen whether he can hear the person crying and asking for 'Hana' but he couldn't hear anything. "Takamiya! You woke us up just to hear the ocean sound?" Noma asked incredulously. Takamiya shook his head in fear, knowing that Sakuragi's head will soon meet his if they couldn't hear anything. Then, they all heard it. A faint ghostly crying sound. Sniff sob sniff. Hana. Sakuragi grew paled. "What's that?"  
  
While Takamiya looked proud because what he said was true, the others got scared at the 'voice'. "Hanamichi, it's calling you. You better go check it out!" Ookutsu said, trembling with fear. They have met strong guys who fought them and lost to them before, but never before they met a 'ghost'. They felt chilled to their bones. Well, except Takamiya who was still smug that he is right.  
  
"I don't think so, its." but Sakuragi couldn't finish his sentence, because the other 3 had push him forward while Takamiya still looked proud. (Sigh.) And so, Sakuragi found himself face toi face with the owner of the ghostly voice. Sakuragi sneak a look. He did not recognize the pale face. He quickly kneeled down and bowed to the person in front of him. "Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to drop in front of you. They pushed me here. Please don't eat me. Please don't kill me!" memories of his past came flashing through his brains as his death comes nearer. He remembered his friends, his ex-girlfriends, and most of all, Kaede.  
  
The person grab him by his shoulders and Sakuragi felt a cold shudder went through his body. "Hana? What are you doing?" a soft voice asked. "Hah? Who are you?" Sakuragi asked, surprised that he knows him. "Its me. I am Kaede." Sakuragi gasped. "Kaede? I didn't recognize you! Why are you crying? And why are you so cold?" Sakuragi asked, worried about his lover. But Rukawa did not answer. He only buried his head into Sakuragi's chest and started crying non-stop. Poor Sakuragi did not know what to do to comfort Rukawa so he just patted him while whispering "Everything will be alright and don't worry". In the end, Rukawa's cries subsided and he breathe evenly until he fell asleep.  
  
"Hah? He is asleep?" Sakuragi thought to himself. "I wonder what happened to him? Why is he crying so badly like he is hurt? What could've happened in only a few hours?" Meanwhile, the other 4 at the outside couldn't hear or see what was happening. (Actually, I think they are just afraid, not that they cannot see or hear) and couldn't help wondering what was happening. "What is Hanamichi doing? What is taking him so long? I wonder if he is alright?" Youhei thought to himself. Suddenly the door open and they saw Sakuragi carrying someone. "Hanamichi? Who is that?" Noma asked.  
  
"I will explain later. Let's go back," Sakuragi said, worried about Rukawa in his hands. Anyway, he couldn't hold Rukawa longer because he is too heavy.  
  
  
  
T.B.C  
  
Please reviews. I think the scene that Tina Caps wants will be in chapter 11! Thank you for continuing to read my story. I love those reviews so please continue to review! Arigato!  
  
I tried to make my chapters as long as possible but I couldn't seem to get the ideas One more thing, how did the ship sink? I know that it hit the iceberg. But there was something that the bad captain did or something like that right? Please tell me! 


	10. AHA!

Disclaimer: I hereby announce this 'I do not own Slam Dunk, never did, never will' I know many will be disappointed, but too bad-lah!  
  
  
  
  
  
They got back to Sakuragi and his gang's cabin. Slowly, Sakuragi put Rukawa down and woke him up. "Kaede, what happened to you? Why are you crying there?" Sakuragi asked hurriedly, concern about his lover. Rukawa did not answer first. He took a few minutes, trying to calm himself before speaking, trying to form sentences in his whirlwind brain. Finally, he open up his mouth to speak. But, before he could do so, a loud laughter interrupted him. Sakuragi and Rukawa looked up and saw Takamiya laughing at a joke Noma just said. Annoyed, Sakuragi threw a pillow at the unsuspecting Takamiya. It hit him straight at the head, knocking him over. Takamiya tried to hit Sakuragi back, but the other 3 held him tight. They knew that Sakurgai wasn't in a very good mood and the consequences of making Sakuragi angry is bad with a capital 'B'.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi turned back to face Rukawa's pale face. "You were trying to tell me something, Kaede?" Rukawa nodded, and started again, "When I went back to my room." and again he was interrupted, this time with potato chips dropping all over him. Sakuragi had had enough. He got up, picked Takamiya (A/N how could he?) and kicked him out of the room! Then he did the same to the other 3 laughing clowns. (A/N I don't think I need to mention the great 'ship-quake' they caused) That gave Sakuragi and Rukawa some peace in the room, especially after the 4 of them finish begging to be allowed back into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
With the peace left in the room, Rukawa can -at last- tell Sakuragi his story, "When I went back to my room."  
  
Flash back  
  
"Mother? Why are you here? It is late, you should be sleeping," Rukawa said, after a few minutes of silence. "Oh, so you do know it is late? How could you, Kaede? How could you embarrass me in front of so many people?" Mrs. Rukawa scolded. Rukawa was confused. "What do you mean, mother? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"What did you do wrong? Let me tell you. First if all, you were rude to your fiancé. Then, you did not listen to me and danced with that- that. that low class boy! And for good ness sake, he is a BOY! You should be dancing with a girl like every normal teenage boy does! Poor Haruko was left alone because you ignored her. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Mother, I love Hana. He is someone who really know me and I love him. And he loves me too!"  
  
"It doesn't matte who you love. You must marry Haruko Akagi. She will be your wife. And you better treat her properly from now on!"  
  
"I don't want to marry Haruko. I want to stay with Hana. He is so kind and sweet. Why can't you get to know him better?"  
  
"I refuse to know someone who will turn my son's life upside down! If you don't marry Haruko on the day we had set up, you will not be a member of the family anymore!"  
  
  
  
end of flash back  
  
  
  
".And then she told me that I am a disgrace to the family. What should I do, Hana?" Rukawa poured out his story to Sakuragi, who was also close to tears. Sakuragi rubbed his eyes, where tears were threatening to fall. He was hugging Rukawa the whole time Rukawa told his story. He did not know what to say. In front of them were 2 cups of steaming hot chocolate which Sakuragi made for them earlier, stolen from a certain fat boy in from the same room. (A/N we know who it is, don't we?)  
  
  
  
Sakuragi took his cup of hot chocolate and sat back thoughtfully, thinking of ways to comfort Rukawa and also answer his question. He wondered what Rukawa was thinking so, the took a look at Rukawa.who was.sleeping on Sakuragi's bed (A/N duh! What else do you think Rukawa will do? He probably finished up his word quota for the week and won't talk for a long time) Sakuragi smiled and bend over to kiss Rukawa on the lips. Rukawa stirred but did not wake up. A contented smile played on his lips. To Sakuragi, Rukawa's sleeping position looked like some kinda God and he got a great idea. He got up, nearly knocking Rukawa's cup over and went to his bag. Took out an art block and stated doodling.  
  
  
  
He doodled for a few hours, minding his own business, occasionally admiring Rukawa's looks. Rukawa suddenly open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Sakuragi's eyes staring straight back at him. "Hi! Good morning!" Sakuragi greeted. "Morning?" Rukawa sat up quickly. He look at the watch Sakuragi gave to him. "It can't be!" but it really was 7 a.m. "I have disturbed you for so long. I will go back to my room now!" Rukawa got up so abruptly that he knocked the now cup of now cold chocolate, spilling chocolate everywhere. "Oh no! I am so clumsy! Let me clean this up for you!" Before Sakuragi could stop him, Rukawa had already started wiping the floor with a cloth he found on the table. The more he wipe, the dirtier the floor became. Wondering what was wrong, he look at Sakuragi, who was trying hard not to laugh. "What is wrong?" Rukawa asked. "Well, it just so happens that you took my cloth that I was using to clean my brushes," Sakuragi answered with an amused expression.  
  
  
  
Rukawa sat on the floor, sighing exasperated. "What is happening to me? Why everything I did is wrong?" he complained, half to himself. Sakuragi scouted over to Rukawa, "No, you did not do everything wrong," he comforted. "What didn't I do wrong?" Rukawa asked hopefully. Sakuragi pretended to think for a moment, then with a big smile on his face, he said "Choosing me as a boyfriend." he said, looking right into Rukawa's eyes. Rukawa slumped into Sakuragi's hands. "You ego-maniac conceited guy." he said jokingly, glad that he did not make a wrong choice when he started going out with Sakuragi. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakuragi smiling at him. Then he shifted his eyes to the drawing in front of him. Rukawa's eyes grew wide. "Wow! Did you draw this, Hana?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi blushed at Rukawa's admiring expression. He gave a small nod. "This fox.this snow white fox is really beautiful! Hana! Why didn't you tell me that you can draw this well before?" Rukawa asked.  
  
"There just wasn't time. Did you know that as I drew this fox, I was thinking of you?"  
  
"Huh? How come?"  
  
"Well, your skin is as white as snow, and when the moonlight reflected on you, it looks absolutely amazing. Not to mention that you do look like a fox. And you were feeling sad, like this fox that I drew, it is howling at the moon, as if crying"  
  
Rukawa let Sakuragi's words sink in for a moment. "That was.really.a nice thing to say. I still can't believe you drew this of me!" after some hesitation, he asked "Can I keep this?" by that time, Sakuragi already have a huge grin on his face. "Sure! Just let me finish it up a little!" Rukawa sat in silence as Sakuragi made a little adjustment on the drawing. "Oh no! I was supposed to get back to my room!" Rukawa said. Sakuragi caught Rukawa's hand as he stood up. "Don't go. Stay with me" Sakuragi pleaded. Rukawa wanted to go back, but one look at Sakuragi's puppy eyes pleading him melted his heart. He sat back down. "Alright, I will stay for a while." Sakuragi beamed. "Yippie!" he cried like a small kid. They could hear a strange noise. "What is that? Did you hear it?" Rukawa asked, wondering the source of the noise. "Er.its just my stomach wanting breakfast" Sakuragi said sheepishly. Rukawa smiled and they got up to go to the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Sakuragi open the door and something fell onto the floor. The impact of it shook the whole ship (Not again!) they look down and saw Sakuragi's friend laying on the floor (A/N I don't need to say who!) The others were also sleeping on near the cabin's door. "What? They slept here the whole night? Why are they so dumb?" Sakuragi muttered. Rukawa looked troubled. "Because of me, the all had to sleep outside instead of the comfortable inside." Sakuragi cast a look at Rukawa. "Don't be silly. They could've slept somewhere else, but they didn't" Youhei who had just woke up heard Sakuragi, "We wanted to, but everytime someone opens the door, they say 'you're with that mad red hair guy who kept us up half the night. Go away!' So, we had to sleep here" Sakuragi laughed out loud. "See! It's actually my fault that they didn't get to sleep in other cabins!" trying to reassure Rukawa. Rukawa gave a smile, but he kept on apologizing all the way to the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Later, Sakuragi and Rukawa had a little 'cruise' around the ship, watching out for Rukawa's mother, admiring beautiful scenery, and then ate lunch. They were nearing the ice-land thingy placey, so they were getting colder. Sakuragi had one hand over Rukawa's shoulders and Rukawa had his hand hugging Sakurgai's waist as they walked up and down the ship. Then as the evening appear, they sat in a secluded corner and make out. Between kisses, they managed some talk, but barely. Then, an idea popped into Rukawa's head. "Hana, would you do me a favour?" he asked, when they came up for air. "Anything for you, Kaede." Sakuragi said, gasping for air. They were feeling very hot and sweaty despite the cold air. "I want you to draw me tonight," Rukawa said, so fast that he jumbled his words together. Sakuragi smiled. "Sure! It would be an honour to do so" and then they went back to kissing, trying to suffocate each other with their lips joining together. After many kisses, Sakuragi suddenly say "Think of how you want me to draw you" Rukawa thought for a while and smiled a sly smile. "I already know how I want you to draw me" Sakuragi said a soft good and continued kissing.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
We already know how Rukawa wants Sakuragi to draw him, don't we?'  
  
Wait for the next chapter! Up very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But for this chapter, as usual, REVIEW! I am happy to receive them!!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I put the next chapter up, cuz its an inspiration to me!  
  
Tina: your camera ready? 


	11. yippie!

Disclaimer: me no own Slam Dunk. Me wanna own, but me no money and no brains to do so. 

Oh my goodness! How long has it been since I updated? Thanks to school season. Just started last week. And it already sucked. My second week of school and I am already half way finishing my maths book. Damn. Looks like I will need to buy many maths books this year. Sorry if you all have been waiting. I just can't get the time to write. Or the idea. Sorry especially to Tina Caps! I hope your camera isn't rusty (can camera's go rusty?) and…I know this will be a very short chapter. Very sorry!

That night, they sneaked into the cafeteria. They had no other places to go, since Sakuragi's friends won't allow them in their room, and no way they are going to Rukawa's room, so they had to go to the cafeteria. One hand holding Rukawa's hand, the other holding his painting stuff. He is planning to have a great time with Rukawa that night. Little did he know how great it would be!

"Kaede, why don't you get yourself ready while I close all the doors?" Sakuragi asked. Sakuragi skipped down the cafeteria, making sure every door is closed. He was getting excited, but he didn't know why. He was used to drawing people, and he had drawn Rukawa before, but he still felt very excited. As if something is going to happen that night. A very good thing will happen. But he didn't know what thing. 

He finished closing the doors and checking all to make sure he left none. He doesn't want anyone like Rukawa's mother or bodyguards to spy on them. He turned around, rubbing his hands together like a small kid, thinking about how he should draw Rukawa. To the great shock of his life! Rukawa was naked! (We knew, don't we?) Sakuragi's lower jaw fell to the ground. Then he closed his mouth. He opened it again, as if wanting to say something but could only open and close it like a gold fish. Rukawa was blushing red, standing, watching Sakuragi imitating a goldfish.

"Kaede! Why did you take your clothes of?" Sakuragi exclaimed when he finally found his voice. "I want you to draw me in my birthday suit, wearing this gold watch you gave me" Rukawa answered shyly, showing Sakuragi the gold watch on his wrist. Sakuragi could not believe his eyes and ears. There was Rukawa Kaede, his lover, naked, all ready for him. It was the most amazing sight ever! Never had his eyes landed on something so grand, yet so pure. From the bare pale chest, to the 6-abs and the toned muscle, he love what his eyes are feasting on. 

For a while, Sakuragi was only staring at Rukawa, forgetting their purpose that night. "Hanamichi? Are you going to draw me or do you want to stare at me all night?" Rukawa asked with a slight teasing tone. He won't mind if Sakuragi stare at him all night, provided he had something to stare at too. Sakuragi finally lifted up his eyes from Rukawa's body and looked into his eyes. Slowly he nodded and then pointed to the table behind Rukawa. He can't trust his voice right now, fearing some words that should not be said will be said.

Sakuragi picked up his art pad, feeling his body heating up, eyes never leaving Rukawa. His pulse went from 60 beats a minute to 120 beats a minute. No wonder he was feeling excited the whole time! Rukawa settled down on the table, taking a sleeping Buddha pose. Left hand supporting his head, the elbow resting on the long table. The right hand, casually wrapped around his stomach, revealing the gold watch on the right wrist. His right leg on top of his left one, with the ankles crossing. 

With trembling hands, Sakuragi started to draw. He sketched a few lines here and there, all the while keeping an eye on Rukawa, as if he is going to disappear any moment. Weird images kept on popping up into his brain, one after another. Every time an image appears, he will blush, to the amusement of Rukawa. He finally gave up. He stood up, threw down his art pad and faced Rukawa. His face, by that time was as red as his flaming red hair.

He moved towards Rukawa and grabbed him. "Hanamichi? What's happening? Why did you stop drawing me?" Rukawa asked teasingly, one hand already rubbing Sakuragi's back. "Well, I just can't stand looking, staring, watching you, but not doing anything!" Sakuragi complained softly, mouth already set working on Rukawa's neck, lips moving around. 

Somehow someway, Sakuragi got freed of his clothes, and their body got tangled in a comfortable (for them!) position, eyes never leaving each other's body. All thoughts of drawing disappeared. They had forgotten that they are in a cafeteria, and what they are doing is wrong. Thoughts about Rukawa's sadistic (sLL, using your word!) mother were left somewhere, not bothered. They only care about what's happening right then.2 naked guys, no…2 naked and handsome looking guys naked in a dark room,-dark cafeteria to be exact- doing you know what. 

Anyone passing the cafeteria that night, will think that the place is haunted, because of the moaning and groaning and occasional cries. But I think no one will know what's really happening inside that cafeteria. No one but them-and us!

_By the way, its to be continued….in case u dunno! Just kidding!_

Phew!  
few more episodes to go only! I know that this is a very very short chapter. I wanted to write longer, but I really have no time! I am sooo sorry! This is all thanks to school and tuition! Damn suffering torturing classes. It's a wonder I can still find time to even write!


	12. Haunted?

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or Titanic! Don't sue me~

A/N: sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages! I really had a writer's block. Actually, I have plenty of ideas. I just don't know which one to choose. Should I make them both die.. or alive… or should the titanic sink?? I had debated with myself for a very long time. I finally came up with an idea. And thus, this chapter was born. I promise to update more frequently now that I know what to write!

Next day, Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede walked around the ship, hand in hand. The weather was getting colder and everyone was wearing thick fur coats, especially the rich ones. They saw many rich ladies admiring each other's fur coats. But the 2 of them took no notice of the people around them. Instead, they concentrated in warming each other up. They transferred warmth to between them through their held hands.

They heard loud voices near them. And then silence except for one person talking. Then again a few shouts. And silence except for the person talking. They couldn't catch what the person was saying. Curious in what it was all about, they decided to check it out. They found a group of people crowding a man they caught a few words like "Cafeteria…. Haunted…. Moaning…"

Sakuragi and Rukawa exchanged a look. 

"What's that about the cafeteria?" Sakuragi asked a man near them. 

"Didn't you hear? The cafeteria is haunted. Yesterday, that man over there heard some strange sounds from it as he was walking passed it. He heard someone moaning, crying, a loud "NO" and then a loud scream followed after that. Then he heard another person laughing as the first voice groaned and sounded like he was going to die"

Hearing this, Sakuragi and Rukawa squeezed each other's hand tightly. They wanted to say it was them making those sounds, not ghosts. But of course, they can't admit it. 

"Anyone [gasp] have any [heeeheee] idea who [cough cough] those ……ghosts were?" Rukawa asked between laughter and trying not to laugh.

Some people look at Rukawa strangely. 

"We suspect that the ghosts were from a murder long time ago" a lady offered.

"I suspect that it was something like this. The first guy was the victim. The murderer probably gave the poor thing a torture first, that's why he was moaning in pain. He could be bleeding too. Then the murdered lifted a sword or maybe a knife in and attempt to stab the victim. That's why a loud 'NO' was heard. And when the murdered finally stabbed the victim, he gave a loud scream. Satisfied, the murderer laughed." The person who heard the 'ghosts' recited his story. 

"An interesting story. I feel sorry for the victim. He must've been through a hell of suffering. Do tell me if you ever hear anymore sounds from the cafeteria" Sakuragi said calmly, making up a sad face and then took off hands in hands with a laughing Rukawa.

"Those guys probably wanted to see the cafeteria themselves. That's why they are running so fast. Teenagers nowadays, not afraid of anything!" a voice could be heard as Sakuragi and Rukawa disappeared into a turning. 

They stopped running when they found themselves in an empty room. They tried to catch their breath. But when they looked at each other's faces, they started laughing all over again. 

"I can't believe them! They have such GREAT imaginations!" Sakuragi exclaimed after finally catching his breath.

"To think that we are ghosts! What's more, you, a murderer?" Rukawa said, giggling delightfully.

"That's because you were screaming so loud!"

"But I scream only because you were hurting me! Who asked you to laugh?"

"I'm sorry about that. Its just that your expression was very funny and I was happy!"

"Did I really sound like I was going to die last night?"

"Nah! He was probably making it up to get attention!"

"Hopefully. I wonder if they will come up with wilder stories"

"They will. If, we supply them with it"

"What do you mean supply them?"

"I meant, we should go there and do it again tonight!"

"WHAT? No! Its still painful and I am afraid…"

"Afraid of what? Ghosts? Don't worry; the murdering ghosts won't come near you while I am there! And I will kiss the pain away!" 

"Not ghosts, silly! They might see us. Stop making me laugh! My stomach hurts when I laugh too much!"

"Aww! Come on! Don't be a baby!"

With that, Sakuragi carried Rukawa up.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Not until you agree to do it with me!"

"You naughty boy!" Rukawa whacked Sakuragi's chest playfully, but made no attempt to 'escape' from Sakuragi's hands. They laughed some more, joke and talked even more.

In their happiness, they did not see a figure standing behind the door. It was Haruko. Fists clenched, she felt disgusted at the both of them. 

To be continue!

I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter!

I'm trying to add a little humour here before the big event! I am sure you all know what the big event is about!

Thanks for reading and I wanna thank you once more for reviewing!!!!!!

And again, sorry for not updating a long long time!


	13. yiaks?

Disclaimer: I no own Slam Dunk! Dun ask me whether I own Slam Dunk or not!

A/N: Warning! If you dun like yaoi… dun read… why are you at this page anyway if you dun like it? Weirdo!!!

Later that night, Haruko couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closes her eyes, she saw Sakuragi and Rukawa. Naked. Making love. Moaning. Kissing. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed fresh air. She walked out of her room and into the corridors. She made her way to the ship's front. Then, she heard some strange sound.

"Stop that! Someone might see or hear us!"

"Don't be such a coward. This afternoon you promised to do this with me!"

"I did not! You were the one who forced me to say yes!"

"Please! I beg you!"

"Stop showing me that puppy eyes! It's too…. Adorable!"

"Does this mean you will do it?"

"…. Sigh. Okay. Just this once!"

"Sure, darling. Sure. Just this once!"

Haruko wasn't mistaken. Those voices belonged to her fiancé, Rukawa Kaede and his partner, Sakuragi Hanamichi. Seems like they were having another…. Hot session! Obviously, Haruko wasn't too please about this, she could barely reach the side of the ship where she threw up her dinner (which wasn't much considering she had no appetite to eat) into the ocean.

"You shouldn't throw up into the ocean. That will destroy the creatures living in the ocean, my pretty lady," a handsome young man in a black tux said… with a cigarette in his mouth.

Haruko wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. Trying to muster as much dignity as she could, Haruko said haughtily, "Well, who has the time for these creatures? I certainly don't have the time nor need to care about them". With that, Haruko turned and walked back towards her room.

"Wait misses! Mind to give me a little of your precious time, pretty lady?"

"I don't think so. My time is too precious to be spent on such low-class person like you" Haruko said without turning back.

"I'm not low-class. I'm the captain of this ship, Captain Mitsui at your service, miss Akagi Haruko."

At this, Haruko spun around and faced Mitsui.

"You're the captain of this ship? How do you know my name, Captain?"

"It's my duty as captain to get to know all the pretty girl's name"

"Oh?" Haruko said, lifting one eyebrow. "So, you think I'm pretty, eh?"

"Of course! Anyone on this ship will kill just to talk to you!"  
  


"Is that true, Captain?". Haruko had gotten a lot closer and now had a finger on Mitsui's chest, drawing circles on it.

Mitsui smiled broadly. He threw his cigarette into the ocean. "Of course it is. Your amazing looks and great body had caught everyone's attention"

Haruko watched Mitsui throwing the cigarette into the ocean. "Now, now, now. You said that we shouldn't harm the creatures in the ocean. You naughty boy"

"Who cares about those dumb creatures when you are here with me?" slowly, Mitsui caress Haruko's smooth cheeks.

"You flatterer!" Haruko giggled as she leaned against Mitsui's broad chest.

"Now, care to join me for a cup of late night tea?" Mitsui had a hand on Haruko's back, rubbing it gently.

"Late night tea? Sounds good! And where do we have this late night tea?"  
  


"At the captain's cabin, of course! Come. I'll show you the way."

Haruko giggle again. Mitsui pulled Haruko close to him and Haruko smiled, satisfied.

Let's see what Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede are doing, shall we??

Sakuragi stood up, admiring Rukawa. "We are done! See! It's not hard isn't it?"

Rukawa sniffled. "For you of course its not hard. I had to get naked, suffer the pain and you didn't even do anything to make me feel comfortable. All you said was 'try harder. It won't hurt after awhile'. Yeah right! It's still painful!  
  


"Come on Kaede. You know it hurts me even more to see you in such pain. But it's all finished now! No more pain!"

"Remind me to never promise you anything again!"

"Come one! It's just a little painting! Didn't take long right?"

"A LITTLE? I had to pose naked, standing on one leg, looking so ridiculous. What's more? I have to carry 2 trays full of food and stuff while you draw me! I fell down so many times and all you said was 'Try harder to balance yourself, Kaede.' Do you know how hard it is to balance yourself on a moving ship, on one leg and carrying 2 trays full of stuff? Now my whole body aches. Especially my shoulder where that steel teapot hit just now. STOP LAUGHING!"

  
  


"Sorry. But I've never hear you say so many things in one breath and I am amaze that you know how to do that! I'm still getting to know you, Kaede. So let me kiss the pain away."

Rukawa blushed as Sakuragi crawled nearer to kiss Rukawa's shoulder. A small moan of pleasure escaped his throat. A smile played on Sakuragi's lips and he started to kiss lower.

"Cut that out, Hana. I'm tired. And in pain."

"Shush! This will make you forget about your pain and tiredness!"

Sakuragi was breathing hot air. His hand snaked down in between Rukawa's thighs. Another moan escaped Rukawa's throat before he could stop it. Although he made no effort to stop Sakuragi's movements, he did say… 

"You promised not to go further than drawing that picture. And I haven't even see the picture you drew!"

"You cannot resist me. You know you can't. why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself?

"No… its not true…ahhh" another moan.

"Maybe, I can change your mind"

With that, Sakuragi made a full 'attack' on Rukawa which left Rukawa moaning and screaming in pleasure and pain.

Their hot, sweaty and most importantly, naked body knocked each other and left not gap in between them. Smiling, moaning, screaming and laughing all through the night. It was their second time. No other thoughts in their minds. They were focused on one thing. Each other and the feelings of their lovemaking. It was pure heaven. Bliss. Both of them breathless. Yet still kissing and touching.

T.B.C….

So… what do you think? I wanted to elaborate more. But since there's no more NC-17, I decided to not elaborate more. Hope you'll review and I will write more!!!!!!

To those who reviewed, THANKS!!!!

I love you guys!  
  



End file.
